Blaze in memory
by Emma-Shiro12
Summary: Still horrible with summaries :) IA wakes up in a back alley, in a place she doesn't remember;what is she doing here? who was she searching for the night before she woke up in that back alley?
1. Chapter 1

My second fan fiction~! Hope you read and liked the first one :) (I'm definitely going to continue it!) Anyway, as I told you this will be my second fan fiction and it'll be called „Blaze in memory"! I hope you'll like it :)

~Emma-Shiro12

CHAPTER 1

I slowly got up. It felt like my head was burning. Like I was drunk-I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. I didn't know where I was. I was lying in a dark back alley, from both sides surrounded by tall dark skyscraper reminding buildings. I knew who I was-my name's IA, I'm seventeen, I don't have a boyfriend, my family's left me in NY when I was fifteen, then Vocaloid members found me. They noticed the musical abilities I had and decided to take me along with them. They were singers. Hatsune Miku, Meiko, Kaito, twins Rin and Len, Lily, Luka, Mayu, Merli, Maika, Aoki, Gumi, and many others; all of them were my friends. I tried getting up; it was difficult because my legs felt numb from probably more than just a few hours of laying there. My home was in NY, in a very pretty and colorful neighborhood; so what in the world was I doing in a dump like this? Was I searching for something, rather someone? I couldn't be searching for my parents, I still was angry with whatever the reason they had to just leave me here; so that falls out…Maybe I was searching for a friend? But who? I pressed my fingers to my temples and angrily rubbed them. Nothing. Totally blank. I couldn't remember who I was so desperately searching for, that I was actually laying probably passed out in some back alley. I slowly took a few steps forward. It was already midday; my friends probably are worried sick about me. Without even thinking I took out my phone-no new mail. I furrowed my eyebrows, and wrote a message to Miku. My phone buzzed and a showed a notice. Oh, great. NO SIGNAL. No wonder I have no new mail, the worst awaits me when I'll get back home, my friend's are going to scold me for sure. Then I noticed something rather interesting. Next to the cardboard boxes which were piled up in a corner, there was a shiny metal stick, which happened to be a rapier. It'd help me walk, because just on my two feet, this time, I didn't feel very safe. Thus, in this kind of remoter area it might be dangerous to walk around without a weapon. There might be tons of wild animals out there. I wonder, who'd conveniently put such a thing like a rapier here? Was it me? Was I carrying it? I still didn't remember, so I moved while holding onto the rapier to the main street. The street even if considered the main street, was totally empty; no cars, no birds, no other animals, not even a single person but me. Complete silence. I am alone.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

My head hurts... The silence is killing me. Like a living thing's heart it beats, and those beats echo through my ears. Suddenly, a memory flashed through my mind…

'Hey, IA-chan, would you like some ice cream?'

I'm standing in a completely white room. My room. I tried to look around. The grounds, the walls, all of the things, even the ceiling in this room are white; I'm wearing a white dress, too. An example is the girl standing before me. She's wearing a white dress with a black colored jacket. I can't see her face; even her hair is covered by a black hood which is attached to the jacket. Then I notice, that just like me, she's barefoot. She held out a white Popsicle. Somehow I knew I could trust her, so without hesitation I took it, I opened my mouth to thank her, but I couldn't speak. Everything turned black. Then I opened my eyes…

I gasped for air as if I was drowning. I somehow managed to drop the rapier and lost my balance. I grabbed onto a nearby pole which was covered with all kinds of advertisements. I had to blink several times, for my eyes to adapt to the bright daylight again. What was that? Who was the girl that gave me the Popsicle? Her voice sounded familiar, but even after a million tries I just couldn't remember. Like she was just erased from my memory… a sudden growl startled me and I fell down. Normally, I wouldn't be so scared- I knew how to deal with animals, when my parents left me all alone in NY they were my only friends, my companions who helped me because I helped them, too; I'll never forget how I had to help Miku get out of a tree she climbed into when a stray dog which was my friend barked at her angrily, because he thought Miku was trying to hurt me. But, towards me angrily growling snuck a tiger. It was huge, definitely behind normal tiger size. Something was odd; from its mouth white spume was dropping out. It was infected with a disease, in other words there were no predictions how it can react to anything. I slowly reached out for a rock and threw it to take away its attention. The tiger's head turned to the side where the rock fell; just enough time for me grab the rapier next to me. When it turned around it nearly flinched in surprise; once defenseless, now I held a shiny rapier. Then…. IT JUMPED AT ME!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Without thinking I slashed with my rapier right at the tiger's face. It roared in pain, I saw a long, red slash going right from his left eyebrow to his right cheek. It looked at me, with his unharmed left eye. In his eyes I wasn't a harmless meal anymore- he knew, if he'd attack me again, it wouldn't go well for him. So, it growled again and dashed off to the shadows behind him. I finally relaxed. I needed to find a shelter to stay for the night, maybe even longer. I moved farther west. There were rows of houses there. One of them caught my attention. Unlike all of the houses which were painted white, the middle one was painted lightly red and was slightly bigger than others. I decided to stay there. I walked up to its window, was just about getting in, when I noticed something strange-in the door of my new so called 'home', the key was left inside the door knob. I carefully took it out. It was a small gold key. Who left it? Maybe, it was the girl from my memory? Maybe I was searching for her. Maybe, this is her house? My curiosity took over my carefulness. Without even looking around or waiting, I unlocked the brown door and went inside. The walls were just like the outside of my new home-red. The floor was made from brown wood. The house had two floors and a basement. On the 1st floor there was a big kitchen; painted in light colors (mostly white, green, yellow, blue or pink). On the left from the entrance there was a white table, surrounded by four white chairs. To the left of the table, stood a blue fridge, oddly- it was full of food. Opposite it, there were two green counters, a pink dishwasher, and a yellow sink. The counters were full of all kinds of cooking supplies and instruments. The floor of the kitchen was made from neatly sorted, yellow, pink, green, blue and white colored tiles. There was a window on the wall, opposite the entrance. It had beautiful white curtains. The living room was slightly bigger, the floor was dark brown and its walls were red-just like the outside of the house. At the centre of it, there stood a huge old fashioned dark brown table, accompanied by a dark green sofa. On the wall, near the chimney there was a TV. The curtains on the window were dark green. On the 2nd floor, on the left there was a bedroom, just like the kitchen it was very lightly colorful. The bathroom was all painted in blue, even the tiles were blue. After I ate some pizza which I found in the fridge and took a shower, I kind of started to feel like at home. I put my rapier beside me-just in case someone or something showed up at my new home. For countless hours I kept turning from side to side-trying to fall asleep. I missed my real home, I missed my friends. For the first time in my life, I didn't like being alone. I wish anyone would be here with me. Anyone…

'You're never alone, IA-chan. I'm always there for you!'

I recognize that voice. It's the black hooded girl from my memory. When did she say this to me? I still can't remember her. Why? Why is she like deleted from my memory? As her words echo through my ears, I finally fall asleep…

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't remember when I left my new home. In fact, I didn't even remember waking up. Maybe it's all a dream? I'm back from where I started…The same unknown street…The same unknown place…Just what in the world am I searching for in this wasteland? More importantly, who is that girl from the memories flashing through my eyes?  
I slowly, step by step, go through the gate which surrounds the whole city. All I can see is dried out grass. I take my rapier closer to me. There might be wild animals the same as the tiger I fought yesterday.

I walk for countless kilometers, further and further to an unknown direction in an unknown place. The sun is burning as in the hottest day of summer. Weird. It was winter in NY. I squint my eyes trying to see something in the blurry horizon. My eyes widen in surprise. A cemetery in the middle of a wasteland. I slowly pass the old rusty metal gates. Countless graves of all kinds of people. Then I finally raise my head. On top of a mountain, under a pretty half dying cherry tree, with petals falling down was a grave, which seemed somehow different than the others. Firstly, the rock was white as snow, there weren't any signs of flowers on it either. I carefully blow away the dust and squint my eyes a little, as I try to read what's written on it.

Suddenly I lose control of my legs. I nearly fall down covering my mouth with both of my hands. Still, a sharp and loud scream escapes:

'Yuzuki!'

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I remember everything now. Why am I here. What I am looking for. Yuzuki. Yuzuki Yukari. How could I have ever forgotten her? My first friend at vocaloid. The first one to accept me with a huge smile on her face, while everybody else stared with weird looks.

My closest friend who died 3 years ago…

'IA-chan!' a voice called out to me from nowhere. I opened my eyes. It was completely white. The walls, the bed, my clothes…A hospital? Suddenly, I heard a scream. 'Oh my God! She's finally awake!' Miku hugged me as tightly as ever. 'What… happened?' I somehow managed to speak. 'We found you in some kind of waste-land, without consciousness. You blacked out for three days…' Miku started crying again. 'We thought you'd never wake up… I…' I smiled. 'But I did'. She giggled wiping her tears as the other vocaloid members smiled. Then, the hospital room's door opened. And a girl in a beautiful white dress ran in.

She was carrying a bouquet of violet roses. She was wearing a black jacket with a hood. She hugged me as my eyes widened in shock. 'Yuzuki?' I whispered. She smiled brightly and nodded with tears in her eyes. 'Welcome back, IA-chan!'. I hugged her tighter.

'Tadaima!' I said, as I started to cry.

-THE END-

Yaay~! The first story I actually ended ^^ anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it :) check out my other stories, too~! ^^

~Emma-Shiro12


End file.
